Yours Truly
by HeartMuses
Summary: "Part those sheets like holy waters and I will worship your skin like a born again believer." {a Thicker Than Water companion}


"Ollie," I heard behind me. I turned to see Fred standing in the doorway, a worried look covering his face. I quickly placed the photo back on the mantle, face down this time. "Are you okay?"

His face was the only one that I needed to see right now. For once, I was grateful that George hadn't followed at his heels. It was just us. I didn't say a word, but I stepped closer to him and allowed his arms to surround me in a hug. "I'm okay now," I whispered.

He didn't say anything more, simply holding me until I pulled away. When I did, I looked up and met his eyes. I needed something more, something I hadn't had since term ended. I needed the touch of someone else, and I didn't care who it was. Our eye contact hung for a moment as I tried to fight an urge that suddenly tugged at my heart. But I couldn't fight it anymore. I had to bury all of this anger, all of this misery.

I leaned forward and allowed my lips to crash against his without a second thought. To my surprise, he didn't recoil and push me away. Instead, he wrapped an arm around my waist and placed his hand on my cheek, as if he were trying to pull me closer even though our bodies were already completely melted together. He kissed me back, gentle at first and then with more fervor.

After several moments, he pulled back for a breath. "I thought you would never do that," he said breathlessly.

"Don't speak," I whispered, silencing him with another kiss. He accepted it thankfully, using his foot to kick the door closed. In one swift movement, his hands reached down and picked me up, tossing me onto the bed.

His weight pressed into me, his hands roaming up my sides and back. I smiled into his kiss. Eventually, his mouth started to roam, too. It felt its way down along my jaw and onto my neck, pausing just above my collar bone. Slowly, he began to suck on the delicate skin.

My legs tightened around his waist. I ran my hand through his hair, the other one gripping the back of his shoulder. A gasp escaped my lips as he nipped gently at my neck.

"You like that?" He whispered, looking up at me.

I met his eyes, "Don't stop," I urged.

He smiled mischievously. His lips did not return to my neck but instead found themselves back on mine for a brief moment. My heart raced as his hands snuck their way up under my dress. They were cold against my back, which had begun to sweat in a mixture of nerves and excitement. One hand crept further up and squeezed my breast through my bra. I bit softly on his lower lip. He moaned faintly.

He pushed my bra aside and tugged at my nipple. I returned his touch, allowing my hands to slide up his shirt, pulling it up and revealing his toned body. I'd known that Fred was fit from hours of Quidditch practice, but his chiseled muscles took my breath away.

He pulled back to remove his shirt completely, discarding it on the bedroom floor. "Well, that's not very fair," He smirked. I loved that smirk.

He didn't lean back down to kiss me. Instead, he reached around me and grabbed the zipper on my dress. As he guided it down, he simply stared down at me, subtly biting his lip. His eyes were longing and full of thirst. Once the dress had been slid over my head and joined his shirt on the floor, he sighed deeply. "You are so beautiful," he breathed, a hand grazing my side.

"Fred," I purred, "I want you so bad." A tingle arose between my legs. I did not want him. I needed him. I needed to feel him there. I reached up and grabbed his arm, tugging him back onto me. Our lips met once again, but not for long. His kisses roamed down my neck again, briefly returning to the spot of raw skin that he had marked. But he did not stop there. The kissed trailed all the way down my sternum and onto my chest. My bra was moved aside once again to make way from his mouth, his tongue playing with my nipple, which had grown incredibly hard. He sucked it, not nearly as gentle as he had been on my neck. I could also feel him rubbing his fingers on the seat of my underwear, making me squirm.

"Oh god," I moaned.

His hand pulled my bra clasp loose, freeing me. "Oh, I'm just getting started," he whispered seductively. This was true. His fingers pushed my panties to the side, his skin against my hairless labia. "You're so wet," he said before returning his mouth to my other nipple. A finger slowly slid inside of me.

"Oh, please," I whimpered, "don't tease me like that."

One finger turned into two, pumping in and out of me steadily. He began to kiss further down my body, finding his way down my stomach and to the hem of my panties. He trailed his mouth along them, landing on my clit. He flicked it with his tongue, teasing me even more. His eyes stared up at me, watching me gasp and grab at the sheets. "You taste so fucking good," He said dreamily. He forced his face deeper into me, his tongue swirling around my clit as his fingers continued to glide in and out of me, gradually getting faster.

"Fuck!" I gasped, trying to resist. I could feel myself succumbing to his touch, my hips buckling. "Oh Fred. I'm going to-" I struggled to speak as my legs started to quake. "I'm gunna cum," I cried. "Fred, I—" It felt like my entire body was caving in. My hand reached down and grabbed at his hair, but he didn't stop. Each lap of his tongue was even more euphoric than the last. His fingers paused deep inside of me before slowly pulling out. His hand was soaked in my fluids. His eyes met mine again as he licked it off.

"I want to feel you," he said as he stood up from the bed. His fumbled with his belt buckle, but I reached forward and grabbed his hands.

"Let me," I ordered, sitting up. I pulled the belt loose from the clasp and undid his jeans, exposing his boxers. I ran my hand along the bulge beneath the fabric. It was hard against my palm, begging to be set free. Even through his underwear, I could tell that he was big, bigger than I had expected. Now, it was my turn to torture him.

I moved slowly as I pulled his boxers down, making him wait even longer. Once they were down at his ankles and kicked off, I took his cock in my fist, stroking it just as slowly. My other hand cupped his balls, gently massaging them. Those were the first thing in my mouth. I sucked them carefully, not wanting to hurt him — at least not yet. Next was the very tip of his cock. My tongue swirled around it, teasing him. "Take me," he pleaded desperately.

"Someone's impatient," I teased. I still did not take him. Instead, I trailed my tongue along his length, down to his base. I did this several times, his grip on my hair growing tighter with each pass. Finally, I took him in my mouth. His tip hit the back of my throat.

"Ah," He moaned, thrusting himself deeper into my mouth. Within seconds, I could hear him gasping through his teeth. "Ollie. Fuck, Ollie."

But I was not going to let him finish so soon. I pulled away and leaned back onto the mattress, pulling him down with me.

His skin pressed against mine and I felt him enter me. At first, sharp pain filled my virgin body as I got used to his length. As he rocked against me, I could feel his warm breath against my neck. "Oh god, Olivia. You feel so fucking good," he moaned into me.

My nails clawed at his back. Every movement sent me closer to the edge and I knew that he was just as close. I felt my walls tightening around him.

"Do you like that?" He asked, pinning my arms against the bed. I moaned in response. His breath hitched and he quickened his movements. "I-I'm going to cum."

"Don't stop. Fuck, don't stop," I begged, barely able to speak. All of a sudden, my whole body shuddered and he released himself inside of me.

"Fuck, Olivia," he panted, falling against me. I could feel his heartbeat against my bare chest. It was racing even faster than my own.

I was panting too, still gripping him tightly. "That was incredible."

He laughed. "Yes. Yes it was."


End file.
